


I couldn't...

by Steampunker



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Episode: s04e07 The Unicorn and the Wasp, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunker/pseuds/Steampunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking about turning this into a story. Davenport tries to move away from Roger and provide life for him and their unborn child</p>
            </blockquote>





	I couldn't...

I was kneeling in front of Rogers's grave my tears falling onto the ground as I secretly wept for my dead lover a hand laying on my stomach. I was so afraid to tell him about our baby and now it was too late. He would never know about this new life we had created out of our lover for each other. I gasp when I hear people coming to the grave so I quickly get up and rave away not knowing where I was going just knowing I couldn't be there. When I finally stopped running it felt like I had been running for hours and I had no clue where I was. I could tell I was still in the countryside, but exactly where I had no clue though there was a house close by where a man was cutting wood until he notices me. 

"You need some help?" he asks putting the axe down and wiping his forehead

"If you could spare some water sir." I say and he nods waving me over watching me closely. Once I was close enough and he gave me some water out of his well he surprised me again "A boy in your condition shouldn't be running around." 

"My condition sir?" 

"I was just like you you know? Hiding my relationship with my lover and get pregnant like it's magic. My son died during the fever."

"I apologize." 

"No need boy. He's in heaven now. So, what happened between you and your lover?"

"He was killed in his home during dinner. I...I worked there as a footman, but I resigned after my lover's death. I couldn't stay there with the memory of him around and with my being pregnant..."

"I understand boy. You can stay here better yet you can have the place. I have to go to Cardiff to take care of my ailing brother."

"I couldn't just take your home from you." 

"Don't worry about that. I have a feeling I won't be returning from this trip and you'll need a place to raise that baby of yours."

"Thank you sir. I promise to take care of it."

"I know you will." he turns and starts to walk away but I stop him 

"Sir, what is your name? Mine is William Davenport."

"Roger Sanders. I'll be seeing you boy." with that he walks away and I lay my hand on my stomach smiling down at my unborn baby

"Don't worry little one. I'll take the best care of you I can." I glance back up to see that the man was already gone and I turn to see the house. It was a simple house out in the country surrounded by trees and it felt very homey. Walking inside I saw that it was moderately decorated with only the necessities and a few luxuries, but it would be a wonderful home for me and my baby.


End file.
